factionparadoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Lolita
|voice actor = Caroline Burns-Cook |other voice actor = Jet Tattersall |alias = Queen Charlotte, Lola Denison, Lady Wakai }} Lolita was a timeship hybrid, the sole member of House Lolita, who became not only the Homeworld's War Queen but also (as Lola Denison) . Biography When Lolita was only hours old, she understood what the war with the Yssgaroth "actually meant" and was able to bring it to its conclusion. (PROSE: Toy Story) Lolita had a sister. When they picked pilots, Lolita chose "the dangerous-looking one," while her sister chose one Lolita described as "the cuckoo." Lolita didn't stay attached to her original pilot, though, instead letting him use other timeships. She had him modify her, so that she could make herself humanoid. (PROSE: Toy Story) Before the War, Lolita and her sister both discovered who the enemy would be. Lolita tried to convince her sister to become humanoid like her. (PROSE: Toy Story) During the War, Lolita created her own Newblood House. It was called (appropriately enough) House Lolita, and she was its only member. All future places in the House were reserved for her own progeny. (AUDIO: In the Year of the Cat) Lolita allied her House with House Tracolix, (PROSE: The Book of the War) and together they offered to let Faction Paradox — House Paradox — rejoin the "proper" Houses on the Homeworld. Her real plan, however, was to destroy the Faction, starting with its Eleven-Day Empire. To that end, she turned on Tracolix, killing its representative. Once she had reached an accommodation with the Empire's loa, she swallowed the Eleven-Day Empire into her internal dimensions. Only Cousins Justine and Eliza escaped. (AUDIO: The Eleven Day Empire, The Shadow Play) Lolita attempted to use the Osirian Sutekh to get rid of the last of the Faction. (AUDIO: Body Politic) First, he destroyed their reproductive equipment in Pompeii. (AUDIO: Coming to Dust) When Anubis and the Faction tried to recreate Osiris as Horus in a remembrance tank from Cousin Eliza and Osiris's scavenged biodata, Lolita told Sutekh, and advised him to use the information to get the Osirian Court on his side. While the Faction was distracted by their confrontation with Sutekh and the Court, Lolita slit her own wrist with a fingernail and dripped some of her own blood into the remembrance tank. (AUDIO: Body Politic) Lolita was able to channel her own weapons systems through the nascent Horus, allowing him to cripple Sutekh at their next fight. Lolita actually intended for Horus to gain the throne, so that she could use him as a puppet. When the War King tried to sabotage Lolita's plans with his own ambassador, Lolita consumed him. With him out of the way, Lolita was able to become War Queen of the Great Houses. However, she had forgotten an important detail: before his death, the War King had given Cousin Justine a safe channel to the Homeworld. Justine sent a group of mal'akh obtained from Sutekh to attack the Council chambers. The attack was really meant as a warning, rather than a serious attempt. (AUDIO: Words from Nine Divinities) The real attack came when Horus brought seven hundred Osirians to the Homeworld — who "officially," according to history, were fighting Sutekh — to deal with Lolita. Afterwards, Horus claimed to Justine that Lolita would not be a problem again. (AUDIO: Ozymandias, The Judgment of Sutekh) Lolita manipulated an American election, becoming Vice President and then having the President assassinated at his inauguration, so that she could assume his role. (PROSE: Head of State) Behind the scenes Category:Unique beings Category:House Lolita members Category:US presidents Category:Presidency of the Great Houses Category:Individual timeships Category:Royalty